


It’s unusual

by BeeKidd



Series: The Journey to the End [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Another part to the main story, Bad and Techno go on adventures, Gen, Techno has a fear of Bad, Techno is sus of Tommy, We traveling to others universes, ay, techno is tired, they witness some shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKidd/pseuds/BeeKidd
Summary: Technoblades favorite thing is adventure. Lately, he’s been tired of it, and what’s to settle down, but he can’t help but run off into another one after seeing Tommy’s strange behaviors.......The bag dropped onto the table with a loud BANG! Things were stuffed into the bag as if rushed, all mixed together. Techno could’ve   sworn he even saw broken shards of glass.He glared up at the face in front of him. “What’re you doing?” He asked. Suspicion leaked into his voice. Bad grinned up at him innocently, flicking his tail. “I’m coming with you.” He simply said.Techno rolled his eyes and adjusted his backpack, turning around and walking away. “No, you aren’t.” He said, ignoring the scoff that came from the demon. Bad ran up beside him, eyebrows furrowed, a frown upon his face. “You can’t go alone! I can help!”
Relationships: Ghostbur & Badboyhalo, Schlatt & Techno, Technoblade & BadBoyHalo, Technoblade & Dream, Technoblade & Tommy, Technoblade & ghostbur, Tubbo & Techno, Wilbur & Technoblade, tubbo & tommy
Series: The Journey to the End [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053395
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story to The Journey to the End. Basically- well, you’ll find out :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno watches how this new Tommy lives. He can admit he's worried about his little brothers mental state, but he'd never say it out loud to the grouchy child. It was as if he was another Tommy. Well, it was a possibility.

Techno was quick at what he did.

He could farm in an hour and be done, millions of potato’s planted. It may not be realistic, but who could you be to deny Technoblade? He could win a duel or fight in an instant, have all the victory. 

He could also spot a mistake or problem the moment he saw it.

And that’s why he watched Tommy closely. He watched his every move, which way he looked, the way he talked. Normal for Tommy, except more extreme. Tommy enjoyed grieving things, which was well known in the smp, but the more Techno watched, the more extreme he’d be. It worried him a bit, to be honest. Tommy was lashing out. Not that Techno hadn’t predicted it, of course, but Tommy wouldn’t do it if it bothered Wilbur as much as it did. The kid looked up to him, admired him, idolized him, even. Normally it’d break Tommy to see the disappointment in the older man, but he only stared with a smug smirk and taunting eyes.

Tommy had blown up his potato farm the other day.

Techno had threatened to burn his valuables, but Tommy didn’t care. He said, and he quotes, “I don’t have many valuables.” When Techno had asked about the disks, Tommy gave a confused look and walked away. When Techno had confronted Tubbo about it, Tubbo sighed and said they had no idea what was up with their friend either. Tommy had been hateful and malicious to them, too. Techno could see how it hurt Tubbo. Not a tad bit. Tubbo tried to stay away from Tommy for the meantime, assuring them and Wilbur that Tommy was just in a bad mood, and this whole thing was taking a toll on him. 

Techno had only really began to have concern and curiosity when him and Tommy made their way down the prime path. Techno had tried to warn him he wasn’t allowed to be there, but Tommy shook his head and carelessly waved him off. Either way, Techno gave him a sword for defense, which Tommy insisted he didn’t need, but took anyway.

“I don’t get all the concerns.” Tommy scoffed one day, taking his time looking around. It made Techno feel unusually anxious, but he swallowed the feeling down, keeping his usual blank look. “The war ended long ago. Why’s everyone acting so weird?” Techno glanced at him and raised a brow. “The war?” He asked. “You mean the war for L’manberg?”  
Tommy hummed quietly, hesitating for a minute before nodding. “We all agreed it was pointless.” He explained. “That we would only end up dooming ourselves and turn on each other. That’s why we all just came together bu- I don’t understand why you’re here.” Tommy said, turning to face Techno. Techno realized he had stopped walking, so he too came to a halt. “And the other beanie guy. Why’s he here? I’ve never.. Seen you guys before.”

That hurt a little bit. Techno frowned, and looked away, but then looked back to lock eyes with Tommy. “I joined to help win back L’manberg.” Techno said blandly. “Because a goat man exiled my- you guys from your own country.” Tommy narrowed his eyes. “Me and...” Techno nodded. “Wilbur.” When he got a lost look he said with a sigh, “the beanie guy.” Tommy let out a small ‘oh’ and looked down at his feet. “What was the thing about the discs?” He asked. “Explain it to me.” Techno was silent, staring Tommy down. Maybe he’d stop this useless acting. Tommy glared. “Please.”

Techno sighed, and started to walk. “Come to the bench, Tommy.” He said, tone monotone. Tommy from behind him frowned and jogged up behind him. “..The bench? But- Tubbo and me destroyed that long ago, wh- it’s still here?” Techno paused and turned, furrowing his brows at his brother. “You guys did what? You got rid of it?” Tommy hesitated, and nodded slowly. He looked up at Techno, who predicted he looked slightly imitating due to Tommy’s hesitant actions. “After the uh, argument, they decided that it was useless to have something to remind him of me- of uh, our friendship.” 

Techno flattened his ears and looked back towards Tommy house. The bench was there, in fine condition. The jukebox sat, polished (most likely by Niki and Tubbo) and the grass was neatly trimmed. He looked back to Tommy. “The argument..” He slowly said. It wasn’t more of a question. Techno was only letting it sit. Tommy furrowed his brows and then ran past him, skidding to a stop. Techno walked after him.  
“But it’s- still here?” Tommy frowned, walking around it. He examined it as if it wasn’t real. Like he was dreaming. He was hesitant on sitting down. “Yep.” Techno said, looking down at it. “I don’t get why it’s so important, but you guys really like it.” 

Tommy frowned. He was disturbingly quiet. “I said it was stupid.” He suddenly said, staring longingly at the bench. He fiddled with his thumbs, and sighed, looking away at his house with a guilty and ashamed look. “I never apologized. I kind of just.. Yell at them now.” Tommy rubbed his face and sighed. “I just never knew how to talk to them after that.” 

Techno didn’t know what to say. He was bad at conversations like this. “You guys are close.” He decided on saying. “He’ll understand if you just apologize.” But Techno didn’t fully understand what was going on. The bench was still here, and Tubbo would’ve mentioned a fight because Techno asked them. Techno never liked being confused. He always had his way of finding things out, but now, he was just lost. Tommy shook his head and looked up to him. Techno was slightly taller. “No.” Tommy dully said. “Me and 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 are close. Not me and Tubbo. Not anymore.” 

Not anymore.

“You and Dream hate each other.” Techno pointed out. He tried to keep his tone dull and uncaring. Tommy hated pity, and it was well known. Tommy frowned, a look of sadness and confusion painting his face. “Well it seems like he does now.” He said quietly. It felt uncharacteristic. “He’s been.. Distant lately. Mean to me.” He looked up at Techno with pleading eyes. Techno grimaced. He didn’t know anything! Why was Tommy asking him? “I don’t know what I’ve done wrong. And that weird mask? I just..” he trailed off. 

Techno let out a heavy sigh and planted a firm hand onto Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy looked up, and locked eyes with the hybrid. “It’ll be okay, Tommy.” Techno said. “I know you’re nervous. That’s fine. Take some time to yourself.” Tommy frowned but nodded, staying quiet. He saw the expectant look on Technos face when he glanced at the bench.  
“Go on. It’s not hurtin’ no one.” Techno said. Tommy let out a quiet huff and sat down slowly. He adjusted his posture as if he was showing respect. Techno walked off into Tommy’s house and grabbed his ender chest, conveying it over to the bench. Tommy gave a confused glance until Techno told him to open it. He leaned down and opened it, staring at the items inside with a surprised look. “I don’t remember anything about this stuff..” He murmured to himself, loud enough for Techno to hear. 

Techno hummed. “Take out a disc.” He said. Tommy frowned at him, unsure for a moment, but pulled one out. He examined the red disc, and looked to the jukebox. Techno said to place it inside, and so Tommy did. 

Techno watched Tommy stare at the jukebox blankly, but saw how much more clamer he became. Techno came near and sat beside him, staring at the horizon. They were silent. But it was a comfortable silence. One Techno hadn’t felt around Tommy in a long while. “What’s it called?” Tommy asked, breaking the silence. Techno hummed. “Uh. Cat.” He replied. Tommy’s eyes flickered to him full of confusion, but he quickly looked back to the sunset, memorizing the view. “Cat? Like the animal? It doesn’t sound anything like a cat.”

Techno let out a small laugh, shaking his head with a small smile. “No..” He drawled out. “It’s just called cat. Doesn't have to sound like one.” Tommy buzzed quietly. There was the silence again. “So it has no meaning?” He asked. Techno shook his head. “Not that I know of.” He said slowly. “It’s more to enjoy, you get me?” 

Tommy glanced at him and nodded. “Mhm.” 

“I think it’s Tubbo’s favorite.” Techno said. Tommy frowned. “You think?” He asked. Techno shrugged, and they went quiet again. For the rest of the night, Tommy watched the sunset and stars. Techno quietly got up, lingered for a moment, and then walked off. Maybe he’d still be there in the morning. As he walked he listened to Tommy replay the music again. He smiled softly to himself, and walked off to Pogtopia, where he found Wilbur asking him where Tommy was. Techno said to leave him be, and that he was at the bench. Wilbur had softened a little, and walked off to do his own thing.

Techno would have to ask Tubbo about the fight later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo can’t help but break down when Tommy stares at them the way he does. But they appreciate when Tommy attempts to talk.

Tubbo just didn’t understand.

They don’t recall ever doing something to bother Tommy this badly. Just a week ago Tommy was smiling at them, ranting on about things he hated or enjoyed. Now he stares at them with a longing look, one Tubbo doesn't fully understand why it laid on their best friends face, and aside from that a look of anger. The past few days Tubbo sat around wondering what they did, where they went wrong. They had asked Wilbur what they did, because Tommy would always go to his brother for help, but Wilbur didn’t know either. Techno asked them before they could ask him, but Tubbo had no idea, so that’s what they said.

It came to the point where Tubbo went looking for Dream to ask what they did. And Dream didn’t know either. He said he didn’t like how touchy Tommy was with him, (not in a weird way, mind you) and the claims the boy had made. Tubbo could even predict that Dream was concerned.

Tubbo started to dislike being around Tommy. They’d get yelled at sometimes or just stared at, and they hated the stares. The stares were always just so hateful and vague, and Tubbo didn’t know why. They never knew why anymore. That’s why Tubbo found themselves breaking down on their bench. They wiped their eyes roughly only for more tears to poor down their face. It hurt when Tommy glared at them and spewed hateful words. They didn't know why it had come to this, why Tommy was so angry. No one else knew, of course. Even Schlatt was confused. Tubbo saw how he looked at Tommy with suspicion and expectancy only for Tommy to slap him on the back and walk off into Manberg. Tubbo had seen how Schlatt just soon gave up and now when he saw Tommy in Manburg grounds, he would only ask him to leave. And if Tommy said no, the goat man would sigh and walk off, letting him to his own things. It wasn't like Tubbo hadn't asked their friend what was going on. They were worried sick, and wanted to know so badly what was up with him. But Tommy would always glare at them and yell at them to run off and mind their business. So they did, but it didn't mean they'd stop asking about it. It was almost like Tommy _hated_ them, and _god_ did it hurt. Tommy was their buddy, always would be no matter what they did, so why was Tommy pushing them away? Why was he so confused on how Dream would walk away from him, leaving Tommy to look like a kicked puppy? 

So when Tubbos tears had finally dried and they had stood up, they took one last look at the view Tommy and them always enjoyed and walked off back to Manberg, waving to Fundy or Quackity when they passed them. Tubbo ignored the pity look they got from Niki, but they were thankful she cared. She too was confused on Tommys recent behavior, but the two knew they could do nothing about it. Tubbo watched as Techno observed his younger brother, and they also watched Tommy disobey Wilburs orders multiple times, only making the man more angry. Tubbo did not like this new version of Tommy, but again, Tommy was their best friend. It hurt, but they loved Tommy and wouldn't abandon him for something so small. Maybe them being insulted wasn't small, but Techno had said to just wait. Tommy would come around. Tubbo hoped he was right. They missed Tommy.

When Tubbo found Tommy on the bench listening to Cat, hope bubbled up inside their chest. A small smile tugged at their face, and they hesitantly walked over. They weren't sure if Tommy was aware of their presence. "..Chirps my favorite. But I like Cat, too." Tubbo said quietly, uncertain if they should speak. But Tommy looked as if he expected it. He was up late. It was around three, Tubbo was sure. "...I'm growing a liking to it." Tommy replied, not looking over. Silence. Then Tommy cleared his throat. "What're you doing up this late?" He asked, looking over. Tubbo shrugged weakly, looking down, afraid of Tommys gaze. "I could ask you the same thing." Tubbo replied. Tommy stared at them, Tubbo feeling his stare burn into their head. Tubbo looked up and locked eyes with him. Tommy had a yearning look in his eyes, a bit of fear edging into them. Tubbo could see how it surprised him that they were having a kind conversation. Tommy looked as if he was considering something. He took his hand and pat the spot beside him softly, looking at Tubbo with an expectant look. Expecting what? Tubbo didn't know. But either way, they sat down beside him. Tubbo watched Tommy look back to the view, and so did they. The silence wasn't as comfortable as Tubbo would have liked, but it didn't feel too frightening and suffocating as it had been. Tommy looked tense, and when the music ended, he was hesitant at moving to replay it. But he did, and the music calmed Tubbo. 

"I couldn't sleep." Tubbo suddenly said, answering Tommys question. "So I made my way over here." Tommy nodded slowly, forcing himself to not look over. Possibly afraid of what he'd see or what expression he'd get from Tubbo. Tubbo didn't know why, but they didn't speak at the moment, scared of ruining the calm atmosphere. "I don't feel like going back to the mines." He said. He shook his head soon after. "Pogtopia, I mean..." Tubbo let out a small 'oh'. Tubbo went silent and then said, "I missed you." Tommy widened his eyes a little bit and then his expression went back to calm. He looked away. "We haven't talked in a while." Tubbo said. Tommy sighed and nodded slightly. "...Yeah." 

Tommy swallowed, sweating buckets. He thought of what Techno told him. He could admit he was nervous, scared of what Tubbo would say. "..I missed you too." Tommy decided on saying. Too cheesy? Well, it was too late to take it back. Tommy took the chance of looking over only to meet Tubbos gentle smile, something that he did miss. Tommy let out a small quiet chuckle. “Tubbo.” He said, as if it was a statement. Tubbo tilted their head. “Tommy?” 

Tommy sighed and looked down at his feet. “I’m.. Sorry.” He said. He sighed quietly. “Sorry?” Tubbo’s expression held concern. “Yeah.” Tommy said, looking up to him. “For being a dick? I dunno.. I’m not too good at this apology stuff, but I’m smart enough to know what I did wrong.” Tommy fiddled with his thumbs and looked at the dark sky. “I shouldn't have said what I did, that day... I regret it much, but I can never find it in me to apologize. What pig- uh, Techno, told me made me realize I’d have to eventually.” 

Tubbo stared with a lost look. “What did you say?” They asked. Tommy arched a brow. “You know.. Uh, that I didn’t care. I do care, Tubbo. A lot. You were my best buddy.” Tubbo frowned, staying silent. They weren’t sure what they could say. They had no idea what Tommy meant. But all they could do was send him a soft smile, and take his hand. Tommy looked down, and Tubbo felt him tighten his grip around his friends hand, like if he let go Tubbo would disappear. “It’s okay, Tommy.” They said. “I.. Will understand soon. But know I’d always forgive you.”  
Tommy smiled slightly at their hands, and sighed, closing his eyes to rest them for a minute. He opened them to look at Tubbo with a thankful look, and Tubbo could see slight tears edging at the corner of his eyes. Happy tears, they hoped. “Thanks, Tubbo.” Tommy smiled. Tubbo cracked a grin. “Always, buddy! You’re my best friend!”

Tommy wouldn’t say that. Dream was his best friend, but Tubbo was, too. It wasn’t bad to have two best friends, he hoped. Tommy hesitantly leaned in for a hug, and when Tubbo tackled him, he knew it’d be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’ll prolly hurt Toms at first to know it isn’t his Tubbo who forgave him but you never know. Maybe O!Tubbo feels the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno comes to a conclusion that maybe, this isn’t his little brother. He’s known the little gremlin long enough to recognize his actions. The question is, why’s this Tommy here?

Techno comes to the conclusion that maybe, this isn’t his little brother. 

The way Tommy smiles at them, the way he glares and yells. The new way he fights, perfectly dodging all the hits and swinging with ease. He’s distant with people he’s been so close to before, and closer with the people he’s been distant with. His begs to see Dream at least one time, because he misses the guy who he claims is his best friend. Who has been his best friend for a few years. 

This wasn’t Tommy. Techno knew the little gremlin long enough to know.

So who was this Tommy, and why was he here?

Technoblade wasn’t stupid, which was known. He could act stupid, but he was fairly smart, quick with his actions and thoughts. He could reply on the spot, have different backup plans. Phil had always praised him on how smart he was. He knew Tommy thought he was stupid. Techno let him get away with some lies, but he was pretty sure the kid knew he let him go. He seemed tense around Techno, which could be reasonable, considering he shot at his best friend and killed him, but he was still talking to him, and never mentioned he festival.

Maybe he was over it. But Techno recalls the recent events and can’t just let it go like he had been. He’s been kind to Tommy long enough, but now he needs to get to the bottom of this. Staring with, of course, Tommy.

Techno always seemed to come at the wrong time. Tommy and Tubbo chatted on their bench, replaying Cat. The hybrid watched in fascination when Tommy went from skiddish to his usual personality, as if it had never happened. Techno narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He gripped the weapon in his hand and huffed, walking off. 

Dream held up his hand innocently. “I swear to God, Techno, I literally have nothing to do with this.” Techno glared, his axe up to Dreams neck. “Bullshit.” He mustered out. “He’s literally attached to you or something.” Dream shook his head, and pushed the axe away, only for it to fight his hands and be back in its previous position. Dream sighed, seeming bored. His mask hid his expressions. “Look, I may have done some shit, some that I don’t regret, but why would I want Tommy?” 

Techno rolled his eyes. “Please, Dream,” he said as if it was obvious, “you’ve never been able to get him to listen to you. Everyone else does, right?” When he got no reply, he pushed his axe harder. Dream pushed up his mask to reveal his face. His eyes were hardened and cold and he held an icy glare, directing it at the hybrid. “Techno,” he said, tone serious, “Wilbur’s already going to blow Manberg up. We both know it. Either way, he’ll figure out how.” Techno narrowed his eyes. “Why would I need Tommy for something that’s going to blow?”  
“Because you’re selfish.” Techno replied immediately. “Selfish reasons.” Dream scoffed. Then, he sighed and locked eyes with Techno. “Listen. If I wanted Tommy, I’d already be trying to get him, but I have no use for him right now.” He pushed the axe away. “We both know I’m not lying.”

Techno didn’t lower his axe. “What about the discs?” He asked. Dream sent a slight grin. “There’s always time for the discs. Tommy will give them up eventually when he has to, but right now, in a time like this he won’t. Simple, really.” 

Techno sighed, and pulled his axe back. He put it back into his pack and looked back to Dream. “Fair enough.” He said, backing away. Dream grinned and lowered his hands, putting them behind his back. “You need more faith in me, Techno.” He said, arching a brow. Techno hummed, and turned away, starting to walk. “Don’t tell anyone I’m gone. Not that they won’t notice, but do so.” Dream called, “have fun! Don’t die!”  
Techno shook his head and stared at the ground. He’d put matters into his own hands. He made his way back to Pogtopia and put his axe into a chest, taking off his armor. Wilbur peeped through the doorway. “Where have you been?” He asked, making his way over. Techno glanced at him. “Out.” He simply said.

“Ah, of course.” Wilbur murmured. He took a bite of his baked potato. “Tommy?” He asked. Techno shook his head. “With Tubbo. Bench.” He replied. Wilbur nodded. “Hm. They like that bench very much. Has Tommy’s attitude improved?”  
Techno looked up and nodded hesitantly. He wasn’t sure, but he wouldn’t say at the moment. Wilbur was calm today. He enjoyed the calm days. Wilbur had to have caught his hesitation, but he didn't say anything. Techno sighed and walked past him, patting him in the shoulder. Wilbur gave him a questioning look. 

“I’ll be gone for a few days.” Techno said, rummaging through another chest. “Let Tommy know. I’ll be going to the Nether. More recourses.” Wilbur nodded. His reason was reasonable and Techno knew. “Stay safe. Don’t die.” Wilbur said from behind him. “Wouldn’t want to lose you.” Techno grinned slightly, looking back. “Technoblade never dies.” He shrugged, and shut the chest, putting away the new nethorite axe, throwing on the new armor as well. He shut the backpack after dropping some torches inside. 

“Of course.” Wilbur said, a smile on his face. Techno tried to ignore how it seemed strained. He walked past Wilbur again and went towards the door, looking back at his younger brother. Wilbur smiled, and sent him a small wave. Techno smiled back, and walked out. Maybe he’d miss the explosion, which was a bit disappointing, (he wouldn’t lie) but at least he’d get rid of this Tommy imposter. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a short demon, staring up at him. Techno looked up at the castle in front of him. Badlands. “I need potions.” Techno got to the point. Bad raised both brows, and nodded. He started to walk but when he realized Techno wasn’t following, he waved a hand for him to follow. Techno was hesitant, but went anyway. 

Bad grinned up at him. “Are you not scared of me anymore?” He asked. Techno grimaced. “Who said I was scared of you?” Bad shrugged, and with a hum continued to walk as he looked away. “Everyone.” Techno raised a brow, not sure who everyone was, but they needed to watch what they said. He sighed. “They’re wrong, then.” Bad hummed in disagreement but didn’t say anything more. 

“Why do you need potions?” Bad asked when they got into the castle. He took out some potions from his pack, placing them onto the table. Techno sighed. “Going out.” He said. “We ran out in Pogtopia. Just stalking up, y’know?” Bad nodded with a small smile. “Well I’m happy to supply you!” He exclaimed. Techno chuckled nervously and nodded, looking at his options. He grabbed some regen potions, and potions of swiftness and strength. Any that he might’ve needed.

Bad stared at him intensely, which made Techno very uncomfortable. He stared back at Bad. “..What?” He asked, voice shaky. He chuckled awkwardly soon after. Bad continued to stare, but smiled. “Where are you really going?” He asked, tilting his head. Techno furrowed his brows down at him, and sighed. “Like I said. Going out. I don’t know where, but somewhere.”   
Techno pulled out the big book from the library. “You’re an exception. Don’t say a word.” Bad hummed in interest staring down at the book. He picked it up and examined it, looking up with raised brows. “You’re going to the End?” He asked. Techno nodded. “That’s the place.”

Bad furrowed his brows in concern. “Why?” He asked. “It’s.. Dangerous.” Techno scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Eh. I’ve done it before. It’s not hard.” Bad glared, shaking his head. “I’ve done it too many times to count.” He said, pointing a finger. “True, it gets easier the more you do it, but it doesn’t mean it isn’t dangerous.” Techno barked a laugh. “Just ‘cause you’ve hunted Dream multiple times before doesn’t mean I can’t get to the Nether. You underestimate me.”   
Bad sighed. “I’m just saying.. Stay safe. We don’t really talk much but- I don’t like people getting hurt.” Techno nodded, looking away. “Yeah, yeah.” He said. Techno picked up his pack and turned, walking towards the door. “Thank you.” He said. “Be back soon.”

Bad watched with an unsure look. After Techno left, he stood there for a minute fiddling with his fingers. With a sigh Bad rushed to his room and picked up whatever backpack he could find and started to stuff things inside, hoping Techno wasn’t already on his way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad feels the need to accompany Techno on his adventure

Techno had about everything he needed. Potions, weapons, food, armory. He was satisfied with what he had. He was ready. What he wasn’t ready for, mentally, was the journey. Techno was tired, and wished to rest for a few days, but his little brother was worrying him, and this was more important than rest.

He rubbed his face and closed his eyes for a second, soon opening them to stuff in some more food. To get to the End, he’d need to get the eye of the ender, and to get the eye of the ender he’d need to go to the Nether, which was a deadly place if nothing. It was good that he was going on his o-

The bag dropped onto the table with a loud BANG! Things were stuffed into the bag as if rushed, all mixed together. Techno could’ve sworn he even saw broken shards of glass.

He glared up at the face in front of him. “What’re you doing?” He asked. Suspicion leaked into his voice. Bad grinned up at him innocently, flicking his tail. “I’m coming with you.” He simply said.  
Techno rolled his eyes and adjusted his backpack, turning around and walking away. “No, you aren’t.” He said, ignoring the scoff that came from the demon. Bad ran up beside him, eyebrows furrowed, a frown upon his face. “You can’t go alone! I can help!”

Techno glanced at him and looked away, ignoring him. Bad didn’t like this, and elbowed him in the side. Techno, though, didn’t feel anything. “Techno!” Bad whined. “Please! I can help! I’ve been to the end, I know how to get there, all the perks and what to knows!” Techno shook his head slowly. “So do I.” He said. Bad arched a brow. “How many times?”  
“Twice.” Techno said. Bad raised his brows. “Try doing that more than twice.” He said, flicking his tail. “All I’m saying is, you have a better chance of getting there with me there.” Techno was silent for a moment. He was considering it. “..How are you so sure?”

Bad raised a finger. “I’ve chased Dream there once, twice, three times, more.” He explained. “I’ve beat him once. I’ve beat the Ender Dragon more than once. I’m your best shot!” Bad grinned, and then looked away. “Besides Sapnap, Ant and George, I’m more willing to help.”  
Techno hummed. He sighed, cursing under his breath. Bad was already following him anyway. “Okay.” He said, glaring at a grinning Bad bouncing on his feet, who stopped once he saw the glare. “But! There are rules.”

Bad tilted his head. “No slowing me down, no games, no trying to start conversations.” Techno glared. “I work better when quiet.” Bad nodded quickly. “Is that all?” He asked. Techno shook his head. “No messing with things, no sneaking away, NO singing.” Bad frowned, and sighed, soon nodding. Techno eyed him suspiciously. “Got it?” Bad nodded once more. “Good.” 

Techno sighed. “That is all, then.” Bad grinned. “Okay!” The demon said, flicking his tail. They began to walk, and not a word was said. Techno could feel the awkward tension in the air, but chose to ignore it. Just to do something, he adjusted his crown on his head.  
“Where’d you get that crown?” Bad asked. Techno let out a breath, grumbling. “...None of your business.” He said, staring straight ahead. Bad frowned, looking down. “M’kay..”

Maybe this was a bad idea.

Techno shook his head to himself. Might as well try. He cleared his throat, looking to the ground. “...Did you bring anything useful?” Bad seemed to light up, nodding, straightening his posture. “I did!” He replied. “Some more potions and food, ender pearls, fire resistance.” Techno gave a sound of being impressed, just to brighten up the demon a little more. “Ender pearls? So all we need are blaze rods.” Bad nodded. “Mhm! Not too hard, yeah?” 

Techno nodded. “Nope.” Bad chuckled and looked forward. They were silent for a moment longer. Then, Bad grimaced. “It’s easier when you aren’t on a timer.” Techno guessed being on a timer meant chasing Dream to win first. “Ah,” he hummed, “well, we can take our time here.” 

Bad smiled. “That’s good. Thanks for letting me come.” He said, kicking a rock on the ground. Techno nodded. “The least I could do. You seemed pretty excited to go on a death mission.” Bad shrugged. “Not my last life, so I’m all good.” Technos eyes flickered to him. “And if a life gets wasted?” Bad was silent for a minute, and then shrugged. “Fighting the Ender Dragon seems major to me.” Techno commented. “Let’s not waste a life. Stay safe, be prepared, cautious.” 

Bad nodded. “Okay.” He said. Silence. It was beginning to become comfortable, and Techno didn’t feel as awkward, but he didn’t feel too comfortable as he did around Phil or Wilbur. He missed Phil.  
Bad sighed. Techno looked over. “...You okay?” He asked hesitantly. Bad nodded. “I’m fine. I’ll just miss Skeppy.” He said. Techno shrugged. “I’ll make sure the trip is quick.” 

Bad pulled out a compass from a little bag attached to his side. Techno looked down at it, as he held it up to him. “This is the compass we used to hunt Dream.” Bad explained. “We don’t do our hunts a lot anymore, but this is the first one. I kept it for memories.” Techno hummed in interest. “Ah.” 

Bad nodded. “Mhm.” He buzzed, stuffing it back into his side pack. “I hope we can do another one day. They can be stressful but fun in the end!” Techno stared for a minute and then looked back towards him to the path. “That’s nice.” He said, not sure what else to say. Bad perked up. “Say! Maybe you could join us one day! I’m sure Dream wouldn’t mind.”  
Techno barked a small laugh. “Ah, I.. I don’t know about that. It’s a nice offer, though. Thank you.” Bad tilted his head, clearly confused, but nodded. “Mhm!” He smiled.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, as Techno requested. But Techno found himself missing the small conversations.

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to Dreams speed running music while writing this and bro wait it actually helps 
> 
> Dudududuu
> 
> I was also listening to Moog city 2 from the minecraft soundtrack and felt like it set the mood of the ending.


End file.
